Nowadays, with the aggravation of air pollution and the increasing in consumer's awareness of the living environment quality, a growing number of families bring into use air purifiers of various functions. Conventionally, air purifier can only be placed in a fixed point indoor. When the air purifier is used to purify the air, the air surrounding the air purifier is circulated smoothly and the air purifying effect is significant. However, it takes a long time to evenly purify the indoor air since the air purifying effect at the place away from the air purifier is relatively poor.
In view of this problem, the Chinese patent publication No. CN1313045 discloses a self-moving air purifier, which is capable of purifying the air while moving in a predetermined region so that the region could be purified more rapidly and uniformly. However, during the operation of such an air purifier, the air purifier cannot reflect the situations of the air at different points in the house, resulting in an untargeted indoor air purification. Thus, the purification cannot be performed against the pollution sources.